


Promises kept

by Miguelcolon16



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BAMF Rhaella Targaryen, Book Daenerys Targaryen, Book Jon Snow, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Dark Jon Snow, Eventual Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Eventual Smut, F/F, House Stark, House Targaryen, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jonerys, Rhaella Targaryen Lives, Targaryen Restoration, War of the Five Kings, Young Griff is a Blackfyre, fake aegon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miguelcolon16/pseuds/Miguelcolon16
Summary: "Promise me Ned" were the last words of her sister Lyanna as she breathed her last. At Dragonstone Queen Rhaella manages to give birth to Princess Daenerys and escape to Essos.
Relationships: Aegon Targaryen (Son of Elia)/Margaery Tyrell, Aegon targaryen(Son of Elia)/Margeary Tyrell/Arianne Martell, Alys Karstark/Robb Stark, Arianne Martell/Aegon Targaryen (Son of Elia), Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Joffrey Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Roslin Frey/Robb Stark
Comments: 74
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

Jon Stark 

"My lord has to get up, the king is on his way," spoke from the other side of the door his friend and captain of the guard Grenn. Jon reluctantly got out of bed. After a while he came out of his room ready for the king's arrival. 

Once he was ready, he made his way to the courtyard of the fortress where everyone was waiting for the king to arrive . As he walked along, Jon began to reflect on his life .

He had gone from being his father Ned Stark's bastard to being the lord of Moat Cailin . He still remembered when his father returned from the Greyjoy rebellion with a smile on his face telling him that he had asked for his legitimacy for his service to the king. 

Jon hugged his father tightly that day, not caring for the looks of hatred and disdain from his stepmother Lady Catelyn . That day he had vowed to be the best Lord of Moat Cailin that ever lived. 

His stepmother had protested loudly, saying he was a threat to Robb . His father's reaction he would never forget , his father had shouted at Lady Catelyn saying that Jon is his son and that no son of his would ever be called a Bastard . 

Lady Catelyn had screamed and run away with tears in her eyes. Her thoughts dissipated as the bards announced the arrival of the king. The whole courtyard fell silent as the royal caravan entered the courtyard of the red keep . 

Jon and his men would join the king's guest on their way to Winterfall where the king would go to see his father. The reason for the journey was not entirely clear; his father had sent a raven warning of Jon Arryn's death and the king's visit to Winterfell. 

_Surely he wants father to be his new Hand_ .

Jon noticed next to him the figure of Ghost his direwolf, a year ago they found 6 direwolf pups while his mother was dead, all his siblings had one. From the moment he found Ghost they were inseparable. 

The sight of the impressive royal carriage came into his line of sight , his intense violet eyes followed the figure of a person who could only be the king . Everyone knelt before the presence of King Robert Baratheon . 

The king advanced slowly towards him.

"Rise, boy, let me see you," the king replied with a wave of his hand, and Jon rose at last, looking at the king's figure up close. It was not what he expected to find, he had always heard that King Robert was a muscular man and a great warrior. 

The king was escorted by Ser Barristan Selmy, the legendary knight of the seven kingdoms, the queen slowly descended from the carriage followed by the princes. 

"My king, it is a pleasure to meet you, my father always speaks well of you," Jon finally replied. Jon noticed Barristan staring at him, as if trying to decipher something. 

"Seven hells you look a lot like Ned," the king replied before looking at Ser Barristan, "Not true Barristan". 

The man looked stunned before replying "Of course my king is the spitting image of his father" the king smiled at his words. Queen Cercei approached followed by her sons, her escort was her brother Jaime Lannister who had a smug smile plastered on his face, beside her stood Tyrion Lannister the dwarf of the Lannister family. 

He greeted the queen courteously along with his sons, Jon noticed for a moment the queen's stare making him uncomfortable. 

"Lord Stark, are your people ready for the journey?" asked the king as he approached to mount his horse.

"Of course, Your Grace, don't you want to rest before you continue your journey? ".

"Nonsense, I want to get to Winterfell as soon as possible". 

He then ordered his men to prepare for the journey. The journey to Winterfell was uneventful, he used to talk to the King and Ser Barristan about his battles and exploits.

During the journey he had discovered the crown prince's personality, he was a spoiled, petulant child who always hid in his mother's skirts. Jon will never understand why his father did not correct his attitude, basically the king ignored his sons. 

The king's other sons were the quietest and most polite. He also liked the presence of Tyrion Lannister , Jon enjoyed his dark and twisted humour . 

When they finally arrived at Winterfell everyone knelt in the king's presence. The king advanced to his father where they exchanged pleasantries before giving each other a big hug. 

"I hope my son has given you no trouble," Lord Stark asked.

"Nonsense, your son has been great company on the journey, now I wish to go to the crypts, I need to pay my respects," replied the king. 

"My king, we have been travelling, the dead can wait," added Queen Cercei in annoyance. 

He ignored his wife "Ned" and her father gave him an apologetic look before heading for the tombs. Jon walked over to greet his sisters , his sister Arya jumped on her giving her a bear hug . 

"Jon I've missed you" replied Arya . Jon smiled as he hugged his sister "me too Arya".

He then greeted the rest of his siblings , the greeting between Lady Catelyn and him was cold and distant . Neither had much regard for the other, but they kept up appearances. 

That same day it was decided to hold a feast in honour of the king, Jon decided to head to his old chambers to prepare.

* * *

* * *

The feast was bustling with people. In the centre of the hall stood the King with his father Ned Stark. Jon stood with Arya and Robb at the table along with the Karstark boys and Umbers, Sansa stood next to the crown prince, Prince Joffrey had a bored look on his face while Sansa's face was one of total admiration for her future husband. 

Jon never understood how his father could marry his daughter to a shitty person like Joffrey. 

"What are you thinking, Jon?" Robb asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. Jon turned his gaze back to Robb. 

"It's nothing, I was just thinking that Sansa is going to be happy with the crown prince," Jon replied, taking a swig of his ale. Robb snorted in annoyance. "Really, everyone knows she's a spoiled shit. 

Jon and Arya laughed. "It doesn't take a blind man to see it Robb, only Sansa doesn't realise". 

"Jon, how are you doing in your new fortress" asked Arya. 

"Very well sis, Moat Cailin is rebuilt again," replied Jon. 

"Can I come visit you?" asked his little sister with innocent eyes. Jon smiled as he tousled his sister's hair. 

"Of course Arya, but you'll have to ask mother's permission," he replied with a smile. Arya pouted adorably as the others smiled. 

The feast went smoothly, Jon helped his brother Robb back to his chambers. 

The days passed quietly , the king used to spend his days with his father hunting and chatting . 

Jon was walking through the halls towards the training yard when he met Ser Barristan Selmy.

"Lord Stark is good to see you," he replied with a smile. 

"Good morning Ser Barristan". 

"Where are you headed my lord?" asked Barristan. 

"I'm heading to the training yard my lord". 

"Would you like to have a trial match my lord?" asked Barristan with a smile. Jon was now excited, Barristan was one of his heroes as a young boy along with Aemon the Dragon knight.

"Of course my lord, it would be an honour," Jon replied enthusiastically, it wasn't every day you got to train with a living legend.

They both approached the training yard where they picked up a wooden sword. Both stood on guard sizing up their attacker , Jon was the first to strike , attacking from his left flank , the legendary knight parried all of his thrusts . 

Jon soon found himself on the defensive , the legendary knight was like a stone wall , he had great agility and a strong defence , each of his attacks carried a powerful thrust having Jon on the defensive . 

Jon took advantage of an opening in his defences and counterattacked on his left flank, pushing the knight on the defensive. In each of his attacks Jon put all his strength into it. 

Barristan realised that Jon was getting more and more tired so he went on the offensive and put pressure on Jon again. Barristan was about to defeat and disarm Jon before a howl interrupted the fight.

Jon knew that howl well, it belonged to Bran's wolf. They both began to run in the direction where the howl had originated, Ghost joining them soon after. 

When they arrived they found Bran lying motionless on the ground, his direwolf fiercely defending him. 

Jon ran to grab his brother. "Bran, are you all right, tell me something," he replied as he clutched his brother tightly. 

"My lord, we must get him to a maester quickly," Barristan replied at his side. Jon nodded as he hurried to take Bran quickly to the maester. 

Chaos broke out in the castle as Bran was tended to, and soon after the rest of the Stark family arrived. Catelyn began to weep at the sight of her son's pitiful condition, her father demanded explanations of Bran's condition. Both Barristan and he explained the situation. 

For the next week the whole family watched over Bran, Jon wondered how someone like Bran, a born climber, could have fallen from the tower. Thousands of questions popped into his head. 

_And if anyone tried to kill Bran_ .

A few days later the king decided to return to King's Landing with Ned as his hand . Jon had decided to return to Moat Cailin with his men , before leaving he went to say goodbye to Bran and his brothers . 

He would never forget Catelyn's words of hate. 

_It should have been you_.

Jon took all the self-control he had not to strike Catelyn. 

As he readied his men and their belongings a question popped into his mind .

_I think it's time to ask who my mother is_ .

* * *

* * *

The journey to Moat Cailin was peaceful, Jon spent the journey talking to Ser Barristan, Jon enjoyed the knight's company, they used to train when the caravan stopped to rest.

The king and his father had decided to rest for a day in their fortress.

That evening he decided to confront his father about his mother's truth. 

He went to his room, before entering he knocked on the door . 

"Father are you sleeping?" he asked as he entered the room. 

"Ah Jon no I was just going through some papers it happens".

Jon entered the room. 

"You have something to tell me Jon" asked his concerned father. 

"Who is my mother? "Jon got straight to the point. His father's face contracted as he took a deep breath.

""Jon sit down this issue will last a long time". he replied as he pointed to the bed for him to sit on.

Jon sat on his father's bed as he looked expectantly at his answer . And then his whole world came crashing down as his father began to tell the story of his mother. A twisted love story that led the kingdom to war . 

When he finished the explanation Jon noticed that his hands were shaking. His eyes became watery as he looked up at his father, not his uncle. 

"Why?" he asked as tears welled up in his eyes, his uncle's eyes were watery as well.

"Your mother , my sister , made me promise to protect you at all costs , saying you were my bastard was the only way to keep you safe " replied his uncle Ned .

"Why did they do it , what madness possessed them to do that , Rhaegar already had a wife and children " he replied as his anger rose . 

His uncle gave him a sad look, "We'll never know, Jon. 

"I'm not your bastard, I'm Prince Rhaegar's bastard," Jon replied bitterly. 

"That's not true, Jon," his uncle replied. Jon raised a quizzical eyebrow. 

"What do you mean?". 

"You were never a bastard, your mother married your father, your mother named you Daeron Targaryen". 

Jon put his hands to his head as he tried to control his breathing, he was never a bastard, he was never a Stark, he was a prince of house Targaryen. The thought hit his head , all his life believing a lie , his mother was never kidnapped , his father never raped his mother , they loved each other so much they provoked a war over it . His brothers are dead because of him . 

"My brothers are dead because of me". 

"That's not true Jon, it's the fault of the Lannisters who brutally murdered your brothers," his uncle replied energetically. 

"Yes, so that your friend could be king and marry Cersei," Jon replied with venom in his voice. The realisation of the situation hit Jon, the King had killed his true father for unrequited love alone. 

A surge of rage flooded his chest. 

His uncle looked at the ground in shame .

"Why father , how can you help your friend's rule after all he and the Lannisters have done?" he replied harshly . 

"Do you think I want all this Jon? I don't want any of it, but I am honour bound to serve Robert the king I choose to serve" he paused before continuing "One of the reasons I accepted is to investigate Jon Aryn's murder, Catelyn believes it was the Lannisters". 

Jon took a moment to gather his thoughts, his father, not his uncle, had protected him since he was a baby, going so far as to tell the world he was his bastard and give him a stronghold, deep in his heart he was happy for what his uncle had done. 

"I don't know what to say, all my life I've wanted to be a Stark, now I find out I'm a Targaryen," Jon replied bitterly. 

"You are a Stark Jon, you may not be my biological son, but I love you as much as any son of mine, you are my blood don't forget that," Ned replied as he gave him a reassuring look. 

"Thank you father , you will always be my father , but I need to gather my thoughts , I don't know what to think of you joining a Kinsman killer like Robert " King Robert was Jon's distant uncle , his grandmother was a Targaryen not only that , his father and Robert were cousins . 

His uncle gave him a sad look as he nodded. "You are right, Jon, we both have a lot to think about". 

Then he left his uncle's chambers. As he walked thousands of thoughts came to his mind. 

He realized that his grandfather was the mad king, not only that his grandfather had killed his uncle and another grandfather. 

The very thought made his guts churn . 

"My lord what are you doing so late" said a voice behind him . Jon turned only to find Ser Barristan . 

"Nothing Barristan I'm just sorting out my thoughts" Jon looked at the knight he had a sad smile . 

"Barristan you know who I am, don't you?" he asked, examining his face. 

"You are Rhaegar's son, aren't you," he replied with teary eyes. 

Jon sighed, "How did you know? ".

"You may have your mother's hair, but you have your father's face and eyes," he replied with a smile. Both men began to walk down the corridors. 

"How is your grace?" asked Barristan. A shiver ran down his spine at being treated like royalty. "Please Barristan I am still not used to this I just found out now". 

A smile appeared on his face "It's understandable I can see your world has just been turned upside down". 

Jon sighed "What do you expect, I just found out that my real father didn't rape or kidnap my mother" he replied raising his voice. 

"Keep your voice down, we don't want anyone to know," Barristan replied. Jon sighed, "I'm sorry I'm just not feeling well, it's too much truth to take in. 

"You're right, then I'll retire so you can think clearly," replied the knight with a bow. 

"Daeron," Jon added before the knight left.

"I'm sorry?". 

"That is my true name, Daeron Targaryen," Jon replied. The knight smiled, "A fine name my prince," and then disappeared down the hall, leaving Jon to his thoughts. 

The next day he said goodbye to his father and the king. Jon had to fake his best smile at his father's murderer. He bade a polite farewell to the rest of the royal family. Finally he said goodbye to his sisters and his father. 

"Take care Jon" said his father.

"Likewise father". 

Ser Barristan approached "I hope to see you again Prince Daeron". 

"I hope so Barristan, next time we meet, tell me about my father," he replied with a smile. 

"Of course my prince," and then the royal retinue set off ready to cross the neck. Little did Jon know it would be the last time he would see the man who was a father to him and the start of all his troubles.

* * *

* * *

Rhaella 

Rhaella looked at the person in front of her in astonishment . Next to her Jon Connington had a smile on his face as he introduced the person next to him with tears in his eyes.

Rhaella cleared her throat "Sorry Jon can you repeat that". 

"Of course your grace, this is his grandson Aegon Targaryen, future king of the seven kingdoms," Jon replied with a smile. Rhaella looked at her supposed grandson with scepticism, he had lilac eyes and silver hair. Her gaze remained fixed on him, Aegon looked away in embarrassment. Beside him his daughter Daenerys had a look of disbelief . 

"Forgive me if I am sceptical, but how did you survive, dear grandson?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. 

"He was smuggled out, Varys made sure of that, once he was taken out of the fortress he contacted me," Jon replied. Rhaella's eyebrows rose in confusion, her new information not only heightened her distrust . 

Varys was her husband Aerys's spymaster. As far as Rhaella knew, Varys was not a person to be trusted. 

He had served her husband and then his traitorous fool of a nephew. 

Her gaze alternated between her would-be grandson and Jon. 

"Why now? Why did you appear now and not before, why did no one contact me?" Queen Rhaella asked angrily. Aegon looked down in shame as Connington cleared his throat. 

"My queen, we came to fetch you to take you home. We couldn't look for you before because of the Usurper's assassins," Connington replied calmly. 

"I see". 

"Grandmother I have come for you and Daenerys, together we can return home," Aegon replied with a smile. 

"I don't want to sound alarmed, but how are we going to do it without an army. 

"In that you are wrong my queen, we have the support of the golden company," Connington replied. 

Rhaella raised an eyebrow, this was all too suspicious, first her supposed grandson comes back from the dead and on top of that she has the support of the golden company who for a hundred years have only fought against the Targaryen. 

"Forgive me for asking how you got their help," he asked, looking at Connington. 

"I convinced their leaders to support Aegon, now that the Blackfyre are not alone a Targaryen can lead them home," Connington replied. 

Rhaella sighed. "I see, I will ask that you please prepare your rooms, you are probably all tired. She called servants to prepare the rooms. 

Later Rhaella was in her chambers with her daughter Daenerys. She was combing her beautiful hair. In the air three young dragons flew freely, Daenerys smiled as she watched the dragons fly.

Rhaella never imagined she would ever see a dragon in the flesh. 

_If only Grandfather Aegon were here._

Rhaella began to remember how they got the dragons. They were in Tyrosh escaping from their assassins when a mysterious woman gave them dragon eggs. Viserys had proposed that they sell the dragon eggs to raise an army to return home. 

Both she and Daenerys were against selling the dragon eggs. 

A week later the assassins found them on the outskirts of the city , her son Viserys sacrificed himself to kill their assailants . Rhaella had wept that day, she had lost her last male child, lost a lot of babies, lost her beloved Rhaegar and finally her beloved Viserys. 

When they made the funeral pyre for Viserys they decided to lay the dragon eggs with him. They were pleasantly surprised to see three young dragons emerge from there . They decided to put their names , the black one called Balerion in honour of Aegon's dragon , the green dragon they decided to name Rhaegal in honour of their beloved son , and the last one Viserion in honour of their son's sacrifice . 

"Muna, you don't look very happy," Daenerys added, breaking the silence and bringing Rhaella out of her meditative state.

  
  


Rhaella's eyes focused on Daenerys through the mirror. "What do you mean daughter. 

"You are not happy to meet your grandson Muna, you should be happy that Aegon is alive," Daenerys added. 

"It's true daughter, I'm just shocked, I didn't expect Aegon to be alive". 

"You don't think it's him, do you?".

Rhaella sighed "I have my doubts, but only time will tell, the fact that he appeared now when we have our dragons and with the golden company seems very suspicious to me". 

Rhaella and Daenerys were at the mansion of a Magistere named Ilyrio Mopatis. The Magistere had found them shortly after they hatched their dragons, he had promised them protection. 

Later that evening at dinner time he sat with his supposed grandson and Jon Connington. They were talking about his time as a mercenary, Aegon asked what his time in the Free Cities was like. 

Rhaella had told them of her time escaping from the Usurper's assassins. Both Aegon and Jon had remorseful faces . Aegon asked how they had gotten the dragons . 

Daenerys told them how they had gotten the dragons, promising to show him the dragons. 

Aegon was happy to meet the dragons . 

When they finished eating Rhaella and Daenerys returned to their shared room. That day she dreamed of her dead children, with Aerys tormenting her in her dreams. 

Rhaella woke with a start , going back to sleep she vowed to protect her daughter at all costs . 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter . 
> 
> 1\. Jon travels to the wall to visit his two uncles . 
> 
> 2\. Ned is confronted with his uncle's decision .


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Jon visits his uncles at the Wall .  
> 2\. Northern forces begin to march south .  
> 3\. Aegon makes a proposal to Daenerys .

Jon stark

  
  


Jon stared at the impotent construction that was the great wall of ice. Jon had decided to visit his uncle Benjen at the wall, and he had also learned of the existence of his kinsman Maester Aemon Targaryen, the son of King Maekar Targaryen and brother of Aegon V, his great-grandfather.

  
  


During the journey he reflected on his identity and his true origins. The truth had hit him hard when he found out. His first reaction had been denial, the second a certain peace at knowing who his mother was, and the last anger.

  
  


Rage for knowing that his life had been a lie, Rage for his father for running away with his mother and losing the battle of the trident, Rage for his mother who left him alone in the world.

  
  


_What should I do with this truth?_

  
  


_Who am I? Jon stark the bastard son of Ned stark or Daeron Targaryen the son of prince Rhaegar the last dragon and lady Lyanna Stark the she-wolf of Winterfell?_

  
  


These were some of the many questions that arose in his head after learning the truth. Lord Reed came a few days later to his house to tell him about his mother. Lord Redd told with fascination how his mother was the knight of the laughing tree and had defeated her opponents.

  
  


Jon felt nothing but pride for his mother as Lord Redd told him of her exploits, reminding him a little of Arya in that respect. Jon had also learned of the existence of Maester Aemon Targaryen. Part of him was eager to meet the only living relative of his father's family in Westeros.

  
  


Bitterness struck him when he learned that his grandmother Queen Rhaella and her children were in exile.

  
  


_My grandmother, the Queen of Westeros forced to live away from home because of a man's obsession with my mother._

  
  


Jon vowed to meet his grandmother and uncles once he returned from the Wall. A month after his father went south with King Robert he decided to go to the Wall to visit his uncles.

  
  


Before departing with 50 men as escort he had left command of the fortress and its lands to Green for safekeeping. The journey to the wall was slow and quiet, taking about a moon to arrive.

  
  


"Who's there?" asked a guard when he saw Jon and his men approaching.

  
  


"I am Jon stark lord of Moat Cailin and I have come to see my uncle Benjen," replied Jon in a firm voice, and next to him Ghost was quiet but alert to any suspicious movements.

  
  


The guard spoke to another man before letting Jon and his men in. Once inside he was taken to a room where he waited for his uncle Benjen. After a while his uncle Benjen entered, the two of them gave each other a big hug.

  
  


"Hell Jon, good to see you man, how is everything in your new fortress?" asked Benjen. Jon smiled "Good to see you Uncle, Moat Cailin is in perfect shape, no southerner will attack the north" he replied with a smile.

  
  


His uncle smiled, "Well Jon, why are you here?".

  
  


Jon sighed before answering, his face hardening as he replied, "I know who my mother is".

  
  


The moment he said those words the smile disappeared from Benjen's face, he sat back in his chair as he took a deep breath of air "He finally told you the truth".

  
  


Jon nodded "You knew, didn't you?" his face turned ice cold. Benjen was quick to reply, "Of course I knew, there's a reason I decided to go to the Night's Watch, Jon," he paused before continuing, "I was the one who helped your mother leave with your father, Prince Rhaegar".

  
  


Jon's face contracted at his words. "When my brother returned with your mother's remains, he was so remorseful, he decided to spend the rest of my days on the wall to atone for my sins," Benjen replied, Jon noticed his uncle's remorseful face as he held his hands to his head.

  
  


_It was all so confusing and frustrating._

  
  


"How are you feeling, Jon?" asked his concerned uncle. Jon let out a sigh "How do you think I am uncle, my whole life has been a lie, I always wanted to be a Stark and now I don't know who I am," he finally replied.

  
  


"You are a Stark Jon, Rhaegal may be the one who sired you but he will always be your father," Benjen replied as they put a hand on Jon's shoulder in support.

  
  


Jon sighed as he leaned back in his chair "Thanks uncle".

  
  


Benjen smiled "You're welcome Jon".

  
  


"I didn't just come to tell you that, Uncle," Jon began to speak once he had recovered.

  
  


"What do you mean, Jon?".

  
  


"I have also come to see Master Aemon," Jon replied. Benjen smiled, "You've come to see your great-uncle, would you like me to introduce you to him?".

  
  


Jon nodded "Of course Uncle".

  
  


The two of them left the room in the direction of Maester Aemon's place of work. When they arrived they were met by his assistant, a fat man with a shy personality.

  
  


"Sam, is Maester Aemon here?". asked Benjen.

  
  


"Ah hello Benjen if Maester Aemon is in, he's envied me ordering some letters," Sam replied before heading off to do his chores.

  
  


"Do you want me to come in with you?" asked Benjen before entering.Jon shook his head .

  
  


"Benjen nodded as he opened the door for Jon to pass through.

  
  


Jon entered the room, in a secluded spot where Maester Aemon stood, Maester Aemon seemed to be writing something. He stopped as soon as he heard the door open.

  
  


"Who is it?" asked Aemon.

  
  


Jon moved slowly towards Aemon, and could see his uncle's features, his hair was silver-gray, his eyes lilac like his own, but they had lost their lustre until he was blind.

  
  


"Hello Maester Aemon, I am Jon Stark Lord of Moat Cailin," replied Jon.

  
  


"Ah hello young Jon , brother Benjen's nephew , as you can see I am blind my lord can you come forward so I can greet you" replied Aemon , Jon approached the old maester , maester Aemon began to touch his face examining his features .

  
  


Jon heard gasps as he examined his face. "May I ask what colour your hair is," asked Aemon.

  
  


"My hair is brown, but my eyes are lilac," Jon replied. Maester Aemon took a deep breath, "May I ask who your mother is?".

  
  


Jon sighed as he sat down next to his great-uncle "I don't know if you'll believe me Maester Aemon, all my life I thought I was Ned Stark's bastard son, how wrong I was" he paused before continuing, his uncle Aemon was expectant, holding his breath "My mother is Lyanna Stark and my father, my real father is Rhaegar Targaryen, and my real name is Daeron Targaryen".

  
  


When he finished his story he saw that his uncle's eyes were watery, his uncle took several breaths to control his breathing.

  
  


"May I embrace my great-nephew?" Aemon asked in a breathless voice. Jon hugged his tightly his only living relative in Westeros. When they both calmed down Aemon began, "The gods are truly good, I thought most of my family was dead".

  
  


Jon smiled "Not all of them, my grandmother and uncles are still in Essos" he replied bitterly.

  
  


"I must thank Lord Stark for saving Rhaegar's last surviving son," Aemon replied, pausing before continuing, "How do you feel, nephew?

  
  


Jon sighed "I feel confused and angry, my whole life has been a lie, one day I'm Lord Stark's bastard son and the next day I'm a Targaryen prince, I honestly don't know what to think".

  
  


"I can see you're angry, but that lie kept you alive, nephew, now what will you do with the truth you've been told?" asked Aemon.

  
  


Jon never thought about the implications of being the son of the crown prince, according to the laws of succession, Jon or Daeron was in fact the rightful heir and King of Westeros.

  
  


"I don't know, I never thought about it, I never thought about being king, all I wanted was to stop being my uncle Ned's bastard, I've always wanted to be a Stark, now I don't know who I'm supposed to be," Jon replied as he looked at his uncle.

  
  


"That is something you will have to decide at some point, you are both a Stark and a Targaryen, the question is what do you want to be, Ned Stark's bastard son with an unknown woman or Daeron Targaryen the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark? Only you yourself will know the answer," Aemon replied. "But you need not decide now, but know that at some point the truth will come out and you will have to decide".

  
  


Jon nodded "You're right uncle, one of the things I came here for was to meet my Targaryen family". Aemon smiled "Then you've come to the right place nephew, I have a collection of several books on our family history and dragons".

  
  


Aemon got up straight to the bookshelf where there was a collection of books. They spent the afternoon talking about his family history, Jon told his uncle about his favourite heroes, Aemon and Daeron, he also told him about his childhood in Winterfell as he played Daeron with Robb and Aemon conquering Dorne.

  
  


Aemon told him about his childhood, he told him about his mother Lady Dyanna Dayne when they grew up in Starfall, he also told him about his brother Aegon his great-grandfather. Aemon explained the reasons why he joined the Night's Watch, avoiding usurping his brother's crown he joined the Night's Watch.

  
  


The next day he went to visit Commander Mormont, Jon asked Commander Mormont to stay a month in Castle Black to visit his uncle, Mormont accepted without problems.

  
Jon spent the next few days in the company of his great-uncle Aemon, his uncle began to teach him Valyrian, his family's native tongue. He also taught him a lot of books about the Targaryen house. Aemon had a lot of books on dragon-riding lore.

  
  


"Uncle, did you ever know my father?" asked Jon as they examined a scroll of Valyria's history.

  
  


"Yes, we used to talk by letter," Aemon replied. Jon fell silent in thought. "Is something troubling you, nephew," Aemon asked, noticing his silence.

  
  


"I just don't understand why my father ran off with my mother, he already had wives and children, why would he do that?" asked Jon.

  
  


Aemon sighed, "Your father was obsessed with a prophecy, the prophecy of the three heads of the dragon, he was always talking about getting a son of ice and fire," Aemon replied with a sigh.

  
  


Jon's temper flared "You're telling me that my father used my Mother just to fulfil a bloody prophecy!!!" he shouted in a fit of rage.

  
  


Aemon sighed, "We'll never know, the last letters he sent me were that he was in love with your mother, he was thinking of having one last child to fulfil the prophecy.

  
  


Jon put his hands to his head, it seemed his father, in his madness, had gone off with his mother only to fulfil a prophecy. By causing the death of his uncle and grandfather, not only that but also the death of his brothers, his father's already low opinion of him increased.

  
  


"Daeron, don't torture yourself over the death of your brothers, your father may not have managed his relationship with your mother well, but the death of your brothers falls on the Lannisters," Aemon replied, noting Jon's unease.

  
  


_Lannister ._

  
  


Jon swore that if he had the chance he would kill every Lannister he could. He would make Tywin pay for his insolence in defying his family.

  
  


But the one he would never forgive is the Mountain , he brutally killed Princess Elia , not only that , he mercilessly killed his older siblings leaving little Aegon skullless and stabbing little Rhaenys .

  
  


"I swear that one day I will avenge the Lannisters, especially the Mountain will pay for killing my brothers," Jon replied with fire in his eyes. Aemon nodded silently.

  
  


The days passed quickly and the day of Jon's departure arrived. His uncle Aemon called him before he set sail.

  
  


"Did you call me uncle?" he asked as he entered his room.

  
  


"Ah yes Daeron, before you go I have some things to give you," Aemon replied as he reached into a cupboard to retrieve something. He pulled out some sort of object and a sword.

  
  


Aemon handed him the sword, the sword was made of Valyrian steel.

  
  


"This sword is Dark Sister," commented Maester Aemon. Jon gasped at the sight of the legendary sword of House Targaryen, the sword of Queen Visenya, later wielded by Prince Daemon Targaryen and Aemon the Dragon Knight. The last person to wield the sword was Bloodraven, one of the great bastards of Aegon the Unworthy and one of the Lord Commanders of the Night's Watch.

  
  


"How?" asked Jon.

  
  


"It was left to me by our uncle Bloodraven before he disappeared beyond the wall," Aemon replied. Aemon handed him the next item revealing it to be a dragon's egg.

  
  


"This egg belonged to me, now I give it to you Daeron Targaryen, I hope it brings you good fortune," replied Aemon with a smile, Jon took the egg in his hands.

  
  


"Thank you uncle, thank you for everything".

  
  


His uncle smiled, "Thank you for coming here, for letting me see one of the few people who belong to my family. They both gave each other a big hug.

  
  


"Thank you uncle, I hope to see you again next time".

  
  


"Of course, Daeron, I would like nothing better," Aemon replied with a smile. Jon bade farewell to his uncle Benjen and the Lord Commander before departing for Moat Cailin.

* * *

* * *

_Several months later._

  
  


"My lord we have just received a letter from Winterfell," Green spoke once he entered the room. Jon quickly took the letter and read it, once he finished he cursed loudly.

  
  


"My lord, what is it?" asked Green.

  
  


"It's my brother Robb is calling the standards, the Lannisters have taken my father prisoner," Jon cursed aloud. Since he returned from the wall things have gone from bad to worse.

  
  


First her stupid aunt Catelyn kidnapped Tywin Lannister's son and started the war in the Riverlands.

  
  


_Honestly, what did you think you'd get out of it? I should have known Tywin would respond to the insult._

  
  


Soon after her father is attacked by the Kingslayer in the streets of King's Landing and the fat bloody king does nothing. Shortly after that the king was killed in a hunt. Honestly Jon felt nothing but satisfaction at the news of Robert's death, knowing that his father's murderer died a more undignified death filled him with happiness.

  
  


Now thanks to Aunt Catelyn's stupidity her father in all but name had been chained to the black cells as a prisoner, not only that her sister Arya was in danger.

  
  


Although part of him wanted to go south and kill as many Lannisters as possible, he wanted revenge for his dead brothers, for his stepmother Elia who was brutally raped and mutilated.

  
  


Revenge for kidnapping his uncle and sisters.

  
  


"Green prepare the troops, we will join my brother once he has his standards assembled," Jon replied. Green nodded as he left to carry out his orders.

  
  


Shortly afterwards he sent a letter to Lord Reed to prepare his men to go south.

  
  


A month later Robb had gathered an army of over 15,000 men heading south. Jon had gathered an army of 3,000 men alongside Lord Reed's army of 2,000. Once his men were gathered with Robb's he would have a total of 20,000 men marching south.

  
  


Jon knew that this was not the entire available army of the North, the North had the capacity to deploy 45,000 fighters, but due to the speed of the call-up they could not muster all their men.

  
  


A few days later Jon stood outside Moat Cailin with Lord Reed waiting for Robb's army. Soon they saw Robb's standards approaching. Robb was in the centre with his direwolf. Ghost was at his side as he moved forward to embrace his brother.

  
  


"Gods Jon, it's good to see you," Robb replied after parting.

  
  


"Ditto Robb," Jon replied with a smile.

  
  


"How many men do you have Jon?".

  
  


"I have 3,000 men assembled, I will leave a garrison of 700 men to defend the castle, Lord Reed has assembled around 2,000 men," replied Jon.

  
  


Robb nodded "My lord, when do you wish to leave?" asked Lord Reed. "Within a week I am expecting the 2,000 Manderly men to arrive in a few days," replied Jon.

  
  


This caught Jon's attention and together with the Manderly men, they would have an army of 22,000 men on their way south.

  
  


"What news do you have from the south, brother?" Jon asked Robb once all the lords were assembled. The Manderlys arrived three days later.

  
  


"The Riverlands are in chaos now, Riverum is now held by Lannister troops, they have my uncle captured and several nobles, Tywin is advancing rapidly towards Harrenhal," Robb replied. Jon nodded "You know we have to pass the Green Fork, do you think the Freys will let us through?

  
  


"Because my grandfather is the liege lord, they are honor-bound to help us," Robb replied.

  
  


"The Freys are not the most trusted house in the Riverlands, just look at the rebellion," Lord Karstark replied, several nobles in attendance.

  
  


The following week the entire assembled army headed for the twins and it took a few days to reach the great Frey stronghold.

  
  


As Jon feared, the Freys were not about to cooperate, and Robb's mother Lady Catelyn arrived only to make a deal with the Freys. A deal Jon had not accepted.

  
  


Lady Catelyn had betrothed Robb to one of Lord Frey's granddaughters, not only that, she also betrothed Lady Arya to one of Lord Frey's sons. Jon felt the bile welling up in his stomach when he heard that Arya was to marry a Frey.

  
  


Robb accepted the deal, compelled by the need to help his captive father.

  
  


"Now that we have passed the twins, what are our next moves" asked Lord Dustin once they were all assembled, Lord Frey had pledged his 4,000 men to the cause, getting around 26,000 men to his cause.

  
  


Robb looked at the map of the Riverlands "I plan to divide our forces" all the lords looked at him sceptically.

  
  


"What do you mean," asked Lord Karstark.

  
  


"Lord Tywin is on the Kingsroad advancing north, I plan to send a force to meet him," Robb replied. Jon realized his plans.

  
  


"And send a force to destroy the siege of Riverum, right?" Jon replied. Robb smiled. "That's right, brother," he turned his gaze to Lord Bolton. "Lord Bolton, I plan to give you command of 20,000 men, your mission is to catch the Lannisters off guard and engage their forces.

  
  


The rest of us are heading straight for Riverum, I plan to send letters to the River lords to support us against the Lannisters," Robb replied as those present nodded. 

  
  


Once the meeting was over Jon went to get his men ready to set sail.

* * *

* * *

Daenerys Targaryen

  
  


Daenerys was getting ready in her room for dinner with her grandmother and her nephew Aegon.

  
  


"Daenerys asked her mother as she entered the room, Daenerys turned to her mother with a smile, "Of course mother, I'm ready.

  
  


The two women walked hand in hand as they made their way to the mansion's large dining room.

  
  


When they arrived at the table they found Magistere Ilyrio Mopatis with Jon Connington and Aegon, the three of them talking placidly. Aegon smiled when he noticed her and his mother's presence.

  
  


"Daenerys, grandmother, it is a pleasure to see you," Aegon replied with a smile. Daenerys smiled at her nephew, "It is good to see you Aegon.

  
  


The two women sat at the table ready to eat, after a while they brought different dishes typical of Pentos.

  
  


"My queen I have a request for you," commented Jon Connington breaking the silence. His mother stopped eating to pay attention to Jon "Tell me Jon what it is".

  
  


"I would like a betrothal between your nephew Aegon and Daenerys," Jon replied. Everyone was silent, his mother was mildly surprised, while Daenerys was confused, she had nothing against Aegon, but she knew his family was marrying other family members.

  
  


"This is a surprise, may I ask why?" asked Rhaella. "A marriage would benefit both my queen, it would help your grandson Aegon's claim, and not only that, your daughter will be queen," replied the magister Ilyrio Mopatis in a honeyed voice.

  
  


His mother looked hesitant before replying, "I will accept this betrothal, only when we have the throne again," Rhaella replied. Jon and Ilyrio wore faces of disappointment while Aegon's only nodded with approval.

  
  
  


"Mother, why didn't you accept, don't you want me to be Aegon's queen?" Daenerys asked once they were alone in the chambers. Her mother sighed, "It's not that, Daenerys, I just don't want you to go through what I went through with your father. Daenerys shuddered at the mention of her father, her mother told her many things that led to the rebellion, how her father burned people with Valyrian fire and how he ruthlessly executed Lord Stark and his son Brandon.

  
  


He also explained the lies of Lyanna Stark's abduction, there was never any abduction, her brother Rhaegar was in love with Lyanna Stark and together they escaped south to Dorne, Princess Elia also agreed.

  
  


"I know, mother, if you want me to marry him once we have the iron throne".

  
  


His mother smiled as she kissed his forehead lovingly.

  
  


The next day they all gathered to plan their return to Westeros. "Then he says the Velaryons will help us," his mother asked Jon Connington.

  
  


"If my queen, the Velaryon would lend us their strength once more to put the dragons in their place," replied Connington.

  
  


"Why now?" asked Rhaella.

  
  


"The Seven Kingdoms are at war soon, the treacherous Starks are at war with the Tullys in the River Wars, Ned Stark is captured in the Red Keep, and soon all will be chaos," replied the magister Ilyrio.

  
  


"We are still not enough to win against the Lannisters and the other kingdoms," replied Rhaella.

  
  


"Dorne will support us, they will fight for Elia's son, Varys sent him a letter informing him of the survival of Elia's son," Jon replied.

  
  


"Still not much help, how many men does the golden company have? " asked Rhaella.

  
  


"We have 15,000 men and 200 war elephants, we have 150 ships in bravos to transport the troops, the magistere will lend us 50 ships "cost Aegon to his grandmother .

  
  


Her mother looked unconvinced but nodded.

  
  


"That's why it's our time, when the Lannisters and Starks turn on each other it will be our turn to attack," Connington replied confidently.

  
  


After the meeting Daenerys went to her room where her new maids, Missandei and Doreah, were staying. Daenerys made friends with both girls easily.

  
  


Later that day he went out into the courtyard to spend time with the dragons. The dragons were growing bigger and bigger every day. In a few years they would be able to ride them.

  
  


As he stroked Balerion's back his thoughts turned to the Iron Throne and Westeros.

  
  


_Soon I will be back home, I will be the queen of Westeros just like my mother before me._

  
  


Her thoughts returned to the marriage proposal between her and Aegon. Aegon was a good, thoughtful, gentle boy, but she felt nothing for him beyond brotherly love.

  
  


_It doesn't matter she will be queen one day. When I am queen what will I do, I will be able to change many things, I will be able to help people to be happy, no child will see war during my rule._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. War begins in the Riverlands .  
> 2\. Ned faces his fate .
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter , if you see any grammatical errors let me know .


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The Battle of the Surviving Forest takes place and the siege of Riverum is released .  
> 2 . Ned faces his fate .

Jon Stark

  
  


It had been a week since the Northern forces had separated. Lord Bolton had led his army straight down the royal road to face Tywin Lannister.

  
  


Robb's uncle Ser Brynden Tully had joined with the forces of House Mallister to raise a force of 10,000 men to help raise the siege of Riverum.

  
  


"Our scouts have sighted Jaime Lannister," replied Lord Karstark once they had all gathered in Robb's tent.

  
  


_Kingslayer, the man who killed and betrayed my Grandfather._

  
  


"How many men does he have?" asked Robb.

  
  


"He has around 2,500 to 3,000 men, he usually patrols the surrounding area to prevent bandits and looters," Brynden replied.

  
  


"We must capture the Kingslayer," added Lord Dustin.

  
  


Robb turned his gaze on Jon "Jon what do you think we should do".

  
  


"It's preferable to capture him alive, it would give us the option of swapping him with Dad," Jon replied, looking at the map.

  
  


_I'd rather kill him myself, though._

  
  


Robb looked thoughtful before nodding.

  
  


"So we embark him here," Robb pointed to a wooded area on the map. "It's heavily forested so it's ideal for an ambush," they all agreed.

  
  


"All right, gentlemen, you can go and rest, tomorrow we'll start preparing the ambush," Robb replied as everyone left the tent.

  
  


After the meeting Jon went with Ghost at his side to the area where his men were.

  
  


"My lord, how did the meeting go," Green asked. Jon sat down next to him as he picked up a plate of food.

  
  


"The target is Jaime Lannister the Kingslayer," Jon replied as he put a piece of food in his mouth.

  
  


"The Kingslayer eh, how are we going to do it? "Green asked.

"Robb is thinking of ambushing him and his men," Jon replied as he stroked Ghost's head.

  
  


Several of his men laughed at the idea "Those damn Lannisters won't know who's fucking them in the arse!" shouted one of his soldiers, raising his mace high in the air, several of those present laughed at his words.

  
  


"So you know, you have to be ready, tomorrow we will advance directly towards the enemy," replied Jon as he headed back to his tent followed by Ghost ready to rest.

  
  


_Tomorrow will be a long day._

* * *

* * *

Jaime Lannister

  
  


Jaime Lannister the golden son of the dread Tywin Lannister did not know how he had ended up in this situation. He went out on patrol as he always did, until his men warned him that men with Tully banners were approaching the camp.

  
  


He and his men had rushed on their trail only to find themselves surrounded by thousands of Northern savages. The Stark forces had swooped down on his flanks, leaving his forces unprotected and at the mercy of the Northern forces.

  
  


He watched as the Karstark cavalry departed through the centre of his formation, saying affectionately to his men. He cursed himself for not noticing the trap much earlier.

  
  


"Jaime we must retreat," spoke his cousin Willem Lannister beside him. Jaime cursed, he could not let the Starks have an easy victory, if the Stark forces were here that meant the rest of the Stark army had crossed his neck.

  
  


_Which means the Freys have joined the Starks._ Jaime cursed at the situation he found himself in, he must warn his father as soon as possible, he was about to give the order to retreat when he noticed one fact in particular.

  
  


In one part of the clearing stood Robb Stark, and looking at him he made up his mind that if he could kill Ned Stark's son he would disrupt and deal a blow to the Northern forces.

  
  


Gripping his horse tightly, he gave the order to move his horse forward. He rode swiftly towards Robb Stark. He swung his sword through anyone who stood in his way. He was only a few yards from him when something unexpected happened.

  
  


Unnoticed by Jaime, a large snow-white wolf pounced on him, sinking its fangs into the horse's neck, knocking Jaime to the ground.

  
Jaime winced as he picked up his sword and got to his feet, quickly watching as a figure rushed towards him. A young, brown-haired northerner with lilac eyes that he was slow to recognise.

  
  


_Jon Stark._

  
  


But there was something different from when she met him last time. The way he fought, the way he swung his sword.

  
  


_Because it feels so familiar._

  
  


Jaime thought as he dodged his sword, Jaime went on the counter attack, pushing Jon. Jon quickly recovered and went on the attack. The two engaged in a sword duel.

  
  


The more she saw him the more he reminded her of someone from long ago, someone who had failed her long ago, the more she saw his eyes the more she realised.

  
  


_The same eyes of Rhaegar, the same eyes Rhaella ._

  
  


_But because this doesn't make sense, it's Ned Stark's son ha less ...._

  
  


"Rhaegar?" Jaime asked faintly. Confusion showed on the young man's face for a moment. Jon took advantage of the confusion to disarm and strike Jaime in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious with one last look into his lilac eyes.

* * *

* * *

Jon Stark

  
  


It has been 3 days since the Kingslayer was captured, Jon was surprised that Jaime recognised his real father in him. He had knocked Jaime unconscious before taking him to a cell. Since he was captured he never went to see Jaime.

  
  


_Now that we have the Kingslayer we can free my uncle and sisters in King's Landing._

  
  


His and his brother's forces were advancing rapidly towards Riverum. Now that Jaime was captured the Lannister forces were now in disarray. During the ambush in the forest, they had taken several valuable prisoners, capturing several of Tywin Lannister's Lannister family.

  
  


They had learned that Lord Bolton's ambush had failed against Lord Tywin, forcing Lord Bolton's army to return north to reorganise. Thanks to that battle Tywin's Lannister forces would be unable to help defend their siege, leaving the Lannister forces vulnerable.

  
  


Riverum was in sight. Lord Brynden Tully had taken it upon himself to kill any Lannister scouts he could find. Robb had charged him with attacking Lannister forces north of Tumblestone.

  
  


Jon and his 3,000 men along with the Karstark forces had attacked the camp. The Lannister men were caught off guard. Soon most of the Lannister men were dead or surrendered.

  
  


Jom watched as the Lannister men on the other side of the river tried to cross to help their brothers. He saw people from the castle throwing rocks at the barges trying to cross.

  
  


Soon the river was full of drowning Lannisters. Jon rushed to break the siege weapons that lay on his side of the river.

  
  


Across the river he watched as Jon Umber and his men finished off the remaining Lannister men and destroyed their siege engines.

  
  


_Robb should have attacked his uncle's side by now._

  
  


Hours after the attack began the Lannister siege had been lifted by the victorious forces of the Northmen and the Riverlands.

  
  


Jon together with Ghost advanced towards Robb who was with Grey Wind.

  
  


"Jon, how are you?" asked Robb.

  
  


"All right brother, ready to kill more Lannisters. "Robb smiled at his brother's words.

  
  


"Well, let's go and meet my grandfather," he replied as they entered Riverrun.

  
  


"By the gods, you must be Robb, it's a pleasure to meet you grandson," Hoster Tully replied when he saw them.

  
  


"It's a pleasure to see you grandfather, mother speaks highly of you," Robb replied to his grandfather. Let me introduce you to my brother Jon Stark, lord of Moat Cailin, he helped defeat the Lannister forces and defeated Jaime Lannister," Robb said with a certain pride in his voice. Hoster nodded "It is a pleasure to meet you my lord, thank you for your heroic efforts," Hoster replied.

  
  


"There is nothing to congratulate my lord," Jon replied. Ever since he defeated Jaime Lannister many of his men and men of the North began to call him the white wolf.

  
  


On the same day, a banquet was held in honour of the victory.

  
  


Days after celebrating the Victory, important news arrived.

  
"My lord, we have seen Lady Arya followed by Ser Barristan Selmy and another young man," a messenger replied as he entered. Lady Stark's face lit up at the news. Jon let out a sigh that his favourite sister was well.

  
  


"And my sister Sansa?" asked Robb.

  
  


"We don't know, she is probably being held in King's Landing".

  
  


A few days later Arya appeared, followed by a black-haired, blue-eyed person and Ser Barristan. Arya's eyes were puffy and haggard. When Arya saw him she ran straight over to give him a hug.

  
  


As he comforted his sister and looked at Ser Barristan's sad gaze, Jon knew something terrible had happened.

* * *

* * *

Ned Stark

  
  


Light barely filtered into his cell as an exhausted Ned Stark thought about recent events. He had come down south to help his friend Robert try to bring order to the realms.

  
  


He had discovered that Robert's children were not his own, but bastards fathered by Jaime Lannister.

  
  


Ned wondered if he had done the right thing. He had gone south for his Stark honour to help improve the realm. But was Robert the best choice for the realm? Ned had discovered Robert's enormous vices had increased as king.

  
  


_Love is sweet Ned, but it doesn't change a man's nature._

  
  


The truth of his sister's words struck him. Robert would never have changed his ways, not even for Lyanna.

  
  


_No wonder Lyanna ran away with Rhaegar to avoid marrying him._

  
  


It had all gone so wrong, the more time passed, the more he questioned his decisions. He had trusted Petry and Petry had betrayed him. He had thought everyone would act honourably in the capital. What a fool he had been, everyone plays their power games in the capital.

  
  


Now Jon and Robb are at war with the Lannisters.

  
  


_Jon._

  
  


_Promise me Ned._

  
  


_I did my best Lyanna, your son has grown into a great man._

  
  


He had tried to keep his promise as best he could, he made sure that his son was well cared for and safe. That is why he made him lord of Moat Cailin, there was no safer place than that fortress.

  
  


Shortly after his imprisonment Varys spymaster had come with an offer. If he confessed that he had lied and committed treason he would be given a pass to join the Night's Watch and Sansa and Arya would be safe.

  
  


His thoughts went to his eldest daughter. Sansa had betrayed him, accusing Cercei of his plans.

  
  


_All so that she could be queen with a man who did not deserve the crown._

  
  


_The crown belongs to Jon._ The thought popped into his mind. Looking at the bigger picture perhaps he should have put his nephew there from the start, a man like Robert who approved of the murder of children should not be king.

  
  


Since Robert was king, all the king did was to be with whores and spend on parties and banquets, getting into great debt with the iron bank.

  
  


_I will never understand how you can support a man who condoned the death of his own relatives._

  
  


Jon's words hit him hard when he said them. Robert was a kinslayer. He did not do justice for Elia and her children, allowing the Lannisters to do as they pleased in the capital and the rest of the realms.

  
  


_I should have supported Jon from the beginning. It's what my brother Brandon and my father would have done. Father would surely have put his grandson on the throne._

  
  
_He should have acted like Cregan Stark at the end of Dance of Dragons, he should have imprisoned all the Lannisters and demanded justice for Elia and Jon's Brothers._

  
  


Shortly afterwards Barristan came incognito. He had asked Barristan to try to save one of his daughters, to take him to Jon. He had also written him a will declaring Jon's true ancestry and that they would support him if he claimed the throne.

  
  


Barristan had promised to protect his daughter and Jon. Ned was not stupid, the Lannisters would surely kill him.

  
  


Shortly afterwards, several guards dragged him out of the cell.

  
  


_Be brave Ned._ He listened to his sister's words.

  
  


_I'm trying Lya, I'm trying._

  
  


They dragged his body to the centre towards the great Sept of Baelor. The light hit his eyes hard, taking him a while to get used to the sunlight. When he reached the execution chamber he saw Queen Cercei beside her bastard Joffrey . Beside her stood her daughter Sansa.

  
  


_At least one of my daughters has managed to escape._

  
  
  


Ned was placed in the centre of the square. The square and the streets were full of people.

  
  


"People of King's Landing, we are here today to judge this traitor, Ned Stark, who claims that my children are not legitimate," shouted Queen Cersei. Several of those present began to spit and insult Ned Stark.

  
  


Joffrey slowly approached him. "What Ned Stark says is outrageous, me a prince of the realm a bastard? I am a merciful king, if you confess your crimes your life will be spared and you will join the Night's Watch." Several people cheered the bastard prince.

  
  


Everyone stood expectantly as they waited for Ned Stark to speak. Ned took a deep breath before speaking.

  
  


"People of King's Landing, it is true I committed treason against King Robert, a man who was a brother to me," he paused before continuing, "17 years ago when I found my sister Lyanna at death's door, with her last strength she made me promise to protect her only son, a son I hid from the world".

  
  


"For 17 years I have been lying to the world, My Son, Jon Stark is not my son, he is my sister's son with Prince Rhaegar," she heard a great collective gasp in the square. Everyone fell silent, suddenly Queen Cercei began to scream hysterically.

  
  


"You lie, it's a lie, my Rhaegar couldn't have a child with that wolf bitch," Cersei shouted from the corner where she stood.

  
  


"My nephew, his true name is Daeron of House Targaryen, the one and only true King of Westeros," he turned his gaze on the Lannister bastard. "And you are but a bastard born of incest between Cercei and your true father Jaime Lannister, all of Cercei's children are bastards," he replied with a dark smile.

"You're lying, you're lying, you're a bloody liar," shouted Prince Joffrey angrily.

  
  


"I want his bloody head," shouted Cercei.

  
  


Ned smiled at the look on Cersei's face when she learned the truth. His sister had not only won the heart of the prince she so desired, she had given him a son. A boy who was destined to be king.

  
  


Ned watched as they slowly approached with the ancestral sword of his Ice house ready to cut off his head. Time seemed to slow down. Ned began to remember his time at Winterfell, when he used to play with his brothers in the courtyard, when he used to ride with Lyanna, when he used to play with Benjen.

He remembered his time with Ashara, the woman he fell in love with and could not marry. His time with Robert with the Arryns.

  
  


_Don't be afraid Ned, we are waiting for you._

  
  


Ned could hear the approving voices of his brother and father and smiled. Ned had done the right thing for his family and the realm, he only regretted not being able to say goodbye to Jon.

  
  


For once in his life he had nothing to regret. Before he felt the cold blade cut into his neck, he listened one last time to his sister.

  
  


_Thank you Ned._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The news of Ned's death and reactions .  
> 2\. A new Dragon King .  
> 3\. The war of the 5 kings begins.
> 
> I hope you like the chapter. Writing Ned Stark's death was really difficult. If you see any mistakes don't hesitate to let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.Reactions to Ned Stark's death and a new Dragon King is crowned.  
> 2.The campaign in the Riverlands begins.

Jon stark

  
  


Chaos erupted in the hall as the Lords of the Riverlands and the Northmen sat in the great hall of Riverum. Jon still did not know what had happened to his uncle Ned in the capital.

  
  


"Then Lady Arya can you tell us what happened," Lord Karstark asked gently. Arya had been sobbing ever since she had arrived, refusing to speak until all were gathered.

  
  


"It was Sansa and Petry who betrayed us," Arya cried hysterically, tears streaming from her eyes. Beside her stood Ser Barristan silently.

  
  


"What?" cried Robb and Catelyn in shock. As I understood it, Petry was a friend of their Aunt Catelyn.

  
  


"What does that mean?" Hoster asked in a breathless voice. His brother Brynden's face darkened, beside him stood Catelyn Edmure's brother Edmure who had been released.

  
  


"Sansa betrayed us, father had discovered that the Baratheon princes are not Robert's children but the children of Queen Cercei and Jaime Lannister," cried Arya.

  
  


A collective gasp appeared in the room. Jon wanted to laugh at the implication that the royal princes were bastards.

  
  


_Apparently my silly uncle didn't have a single legitimate heir._ God, Jon wanted to laugh at the whole situation.

  
  


_Apparently some bastards are on my family's throne._

  
  


"When dad discovered that the princes are bastards he devised a plan to get Joffrey off the throne, he tried to imprison Cersei and Joffrey but Sansa warned Cersei" she paused before continuing as she picked the snot out of her nose, everyone in the room had faces of disbelief at what they were hearing "when dad went to the throne room Petry's men betrayed him and imprisoned him" Arya replied.

  
  


"It was Sansa's fault she betrayed us because she wanted to be that bastard's queen," Arya continued with venom in her voice.

  
  


Jon couldn't believe what he was hearing, he knew Sansa wanted to be queen and had tales of knights and damsels in her head, but that she would betray her family just because she wanted to be queen he would never have thought.

  
  


Robb's face was shocked by the information, but Catelyn's face was sunken, knowing that her daughter had betrayed her family just to be queen and that her lifelong friend had betrayed her in such a way.

  
  


"It can't be ... Petry wouldn't do something like that ..." stammered Catelyn.

  
  


"I'm sorry my lady, but I was there when Petry put a knife to her throat when Queen Cercei appeared," Barristan finally spoke.

  
  


Catelyn sank into her seat sobbing. Several lords' faces darkened with rage at both betrayals, some giving scornful glances at Lady Catelyn.

  
  


"I knew we couldn't trust that man," Brynden Tully suddenly spoke.

  
  


"But why would Petry do that, it doesn't make sense, he was the one who told me the Lannisters had poisoned Jon Arryn, why would he join the Lannisters?" asked Catelyn in a breathless voice.

  
  


"I am sorry my lady, but that is possibly untrue, Petry is known to be a schemer and a liar, Lord Varys the master of whispers and I had hints that he was most likely the one who poisoned Jon Arryn," replied Barristan.

  
  


Catelyn began to weep inconsolably, Robb had to comfort his mother.

  
  


"But why would he do that?" asked a Lord in the audience.

  
  


But Jon knew the answer: war, it seemed Petry wanted open war between the Starks and the Lannisters. But what was the purpose of getting a war between the Starks and the Lannisters? What would Petry get out of it?

  
  


Jon put his hands to his head as he massaged his forehead. "Where is father?" Jon asked suddenly. Arya stood quietly for a moment beside Barristan before she sobbed and ran to Jon, pulling his face into her arms.

  
  


Jon stroked Arya's hair "Shhh Arya you have to tell me what happened," he replied in a soft voice. Arya looked him straight in the eye "Papa is dead," Arya cried.

  
  


Jon felt his mind go blank at Arya's words. He felt all his blood drain away.

  
  


_Is my uncle dead? No, no, this can't be._

  
  


He turned his face towards Barristan in search of some sort of explanation, Ser Barristan looked down at the ground before returning his gaze, taking a deep breath before speaking.

  
  


"Ned Stark was murdered a few days ago in the Sept of Baelor in front of a crowd, executed by Joffrey Lannister and Queen Cersei in the presence of Sansa Stark," Barristan replied aloud.

  
  


Everyone suddenly fell silent as Barristan's words sunk in, Robb and Catelyn were silent in shock, it was all too much to take in at once, Sansa's betrayal hurt, but nothing compared to Ned Stark's death.

  
  


Tears began to appear on Robb's face as he hugged his hysterically weeping mother.

  
  


Jon felt his body tremble, rage seeping into his lilac eyes, darkening them.

  
  


_The Lannisters have killed my uncle. Not only that, they've killed my brothers and Elia._

  
  


Jon's breathing quickened.

  
  


_I swear I will kill every Lannister I meet, especially you Joffrey, and I will cut off your head while your whore of a mother watches._

  
  


The Northern Nobles were furious at the news, many of them shouting insults at the Lannisters.

  
  


"Fuck the Lannisters since Ned Stark is a traitor," cried Jon Umber, raising his sword high, "The Lannisters must die, I swear I will kill every Lannister I meet.

  
  


"Yes," shouted several nobles, raising their swords.

  
  


"Before he died I visited Ned Stark in the cells of the Red Keep, he asked me to save his two daughters," Barristan began. "I couldn't get Sansa out, before he died he left a will for the next king of Westeros," Barristan pulled out a scroll. Several of those present had faces of disbelief at his last words.

  
  


Jon's heart skipped a beat at his words, he watched as Ser Barristan slowly approached him before kneeling and drawing his sword.

  
  


_Oh no, no, not now Barristan ._

  
  


"I, Barristan, swear my sword to Daeron of House Targaryen as rightful heir to the Seven Kingdoms," Barristan replied. Several nobles looked on in astonishment.

  
  


"What are you doing Barristan, how do you call my brother a Targaryen, he is a Stark, he is Ned Stark's son?" shouted Robb rising from his seat, several Northern nobles also roared angrily.

  
  


"Barristan stood up and moved to the centre of the room where he drew the parchment and began to speak.

  
  


"These are the last words Ned Stark wrote, if you like Lady Catelyn can check his handwriting. "Barristan looked at everyone expectantly.

  
  


"I Eddard Stark Warden of the North, declared my last will, for a long time many of you have thought that Jon Stark is my son, that is not quite true, when he went to find my sister I found her at death's door, with his last breath he named his son Daeron of House Targaryen."

  
  


Barristan paused as he saw the look on everyone's face.

  
  


"When I saw my sister's son I vowed to protect him at all costs from Robert, the king I chose and he was a brother to me, because I knew he would kill the last surviving son of Prince Rhaegar, the whole rebellion was based on a lie, my sister was not kidnapped and raped, she escaped and married Prince Rhaegar, my nephew is the sole heir to the Iron Throne, Robert's children are bastards sons of Jaime Lannister . I want to apologize if you are hearing this to Catelyn and Robb for lying to you about Jon's truth , it was necessary for his safety , if the Lords of the North are hearing this I want you to support my nephew's claim , and finally these are my last words to Jon , I am sorry I did not get to say goodbye to you son I want you to know you will always be a son to me protect your family , you may be a Targaryen but you are also a Stark the blood of the kings of winter flow through your veins. Forever Ned.

  
  


When he finished everyone fell silent, the Lords of the North stood silently taking in the last words of their former lord. Tears welled in Jon's eyes.

  
  


_Thanks for everything man, I will never forget you._

  
  


"This can't be true, the bastard can't be true," Catelyn cried hysterically. Robb had tears in his eyes at the knowledge that his brother was actually his cousin.

  
  


Cries were heard from several disgruntled nobles calling Jon a Bastard or Targaryen. Jon knew the Targaryens were still hated in the north for the rebellion. The enduring truth spoken now could not change decades of resentment.

  
  


Lord Reed came out to defend Barristan's words, saying that he was with Ned and Lyanna when she died.

  
  


But Jon was silent throughout the discussion, not saying a word, his mind was blank as he came to terms with the situation. Jon had never wanted to be king, and now according to his uncle's will he wanted him to be king of the seven kingdoms.

  
  


He had never wanted any of this, he just wanted to stop being a bastard and be a Stark.

  
  


The room erupted in shouts and accusations. Meanwhile a dark thought popped into Jon's mind. Some called him a bastard, others called him a traitor and a Targaryen.

  
  


_If I am king I can avenge my family. I can avenge Elia and my brothers. I can avenge my uncle Ned Stark who all died at the hands of the Lannisters._

  
  


_Fire and blood, winter is coming for House Lannister._

  
  


Jon imagined piercing Joffrey's heart with Dark Sister. He imagined cutting off Tywin Lannister's head and putting it on a pike in King's Landing.

  
  


"Everyone quiet!"Jon roared, rising from his seat, and next to him Ghost shifted uneasily. Everyone fell silent, looking expectantly at Jon.

  
  


"I know everyone is confused by the following events that just happened, Ned Stark's death and now there is revelation "Jon began to speak, many people looked at him with understanding.

  
  


"I know it is hard to believe for a long time a lie , I know how it feels , I lived my life in a lie , for a long time I thought my mother was Ashara Dayne because of my eyes Lilas , how wrong I was " he paused before continuing " I know many of you are angry at this revelation , it was never easy for me once the truth , knowing that my grandfather the mad king killed and murdered my other grandfather and my uncle Brandon " many people flinched at the mention of the mad king " My father , my uncle Ned Stark protected me and watched over me all my life , I will be honest I feel like shit , many of you fought because my mother thought she had been kidnapped " several nobles attended at his words .

  
  


"I don't want to be king, I never wanted to be king, all I wanted was to stop being a bastard. Jon looked at everyone in the room before continuing.

  
  


"But if being king allows me to put every Lannister I meet to the sword then so be it, I will gladly take the crown, I want revenge my lords, I want revenge for all the harm the Lannisters have done to my family, I want revenge for the death of Elia and my brothers who were brutally murdered, I want revenge for the death of my uncle Ned Stark who died with honour to the end and who tried to do the right thing" replied Jon as he raised his voice, his voice came out like a roar, full of rage and hatred.

  
  


"Don't you want revenge for what they have done to us?" he asked those present, several nobles attending approvingly.

  
  


"You don't want to avenge Ned Stark for his death unless a bastard sits on the Iron Throne," several nobles roared with approval.

  
  


"Look at what the Lannisters have done, sending bandits to plunder and rape your women!" several nobles of the Riverlands roared with approval.

  
  


"Winter is coming for House Lannister, my lords, and it will come with fire and blood, the Lannisters owe us a great debt, and a Lannister pays all his debts," Jon replied, looking around the room.

  
  


Suddenly Robb Stark approached Jon, his face a mass of emotions. He took a deep breath before replying "I've known you since you were little Jon, I don't care if you're a Targaryen, to me you'll always be my brother and a Stark.

  
  


"If father wished you to be king then I approve," Robb knelt before Jon. "I Robb Stark, Warden of the North swear my sword to my brother Daeron of House Targaryen that I will reign long.

  
  


Jon Umber approached them both "You may be a Targaryen but Ned Stark's blood flows through your veins, you fight like us, you are one of us, House Umber will stand for Daeron Targaryen, rightful king of Westeros" replied Jon Umber as he knelt before Jon "For Daeron Targaryen, for the son of Lyanna Stark" shouted Jon Umber, immediately several of those present drew their swords in allegiance.

  
  


"Thank you my lord, I will honour these oaths until I die," Jon replied solemnly.

  
  


Suddenly all the Nobles of the North and the Riverlands were declaring their allegiance. Jon was overwhelmed by the weight he had just accepted.

* * *

* * *

A week had passed since his coronation. Jon walked to the strategy room followed by Ghost and Robb along with Grey Wind.

  
  


"What news do you have?" he asked as he entered the room.

  
  


"My King I ask on behalf of the Lords of the Riverlands that you let us return to our strongholds, many of them are raided by bandits and plunderers," replied Lord Blackwood. Several nobles were in attendance.

  
  


"All right, you can return to your lands, once you have the lands under control we will gather an army," Jon replied, the Riverlands Nobles in attendance.

  
  


"My King, we have heard that the two Baratheon brothers have declared themselves King," added Lord Karstark.

  
  


Jon grimaced at the news "They are both Usurpers, they have no right to the throne".

  
  


"My King, the situation is worrying, King Renly is heading North with an army of over 80,000 men," Lord Dustin replied, several Nobles looked at him in concern.

  
  


"I wouldn't worry about Renly, if he's smart he'll head for King's Landing," Jon replied.

  
  


"He's right Renly would need to take the capital quickly to consolidate his power," added Robb.

  
  


"The one I'm worried about is Tywin and Stannis, both of whom are experienced commanders," Jon added.

  
  


"So what are our movements," replied Lord Umber.

  
  


"I propose to attack their supply lines, with Tywin going to Harenhal we have a chance to take out the Lannisters," Robb replied, looking at the map of the Riverlands.

  
  


Jon considered his brother's proposal, if we attacked their supply lines we would leave the Lannisters defenceless and they would be forced south.

  
  


"I like Robb's plan, our priority is to free the Riverlands from the Lannisters," Jon replied, looking at the map.

  
  


Jon turned his attention to his Aunt Catelyn "Aunt Catelyn, do you know anything about your sister? "Jon had not yet forgiven his aunt's abuse when he was a boy, but for the common good he began to treat her with more respect.

  
  


His aunt cleared her throat, "Nothing yet your grace. Jon nodded, "When you have news let me know." He had asked Catelyn that the Vale would swear fealty to him and turn Petry over to him on charges of treason.

  
  


"Jon I don't want to leave," Arya pouted. Beside her stood Grendy Waters, Robert Baratheon's bastard. Jon had met him shortly after his coronation.

  
  


Jon didn't know how to feel about the boy; the boy had protected his sister Arya on the road against the raiders. Besides, the boy had never known who his father was until the gold cloaks came to kill him.

  
  


"You will not leave, this is a dangerous place, in Moat Cailin you will be safe," Jon replied. Jon had decided to send his sister to Moat Cailin for her protection.

  
  


"But I want to stay," insisted Arya.

  
  


"No and it's definite you will leave tomorrow" he turned his attention to Grendy "please Grendy protect my sister".

  
  


Grendy nodded as his sister stormed out into the training yard.

  
  


_It will do him good to fight someone to take out his frustration._

  
  


"Jon turned his attention to Ser Barristan. "Tell me Ser Barristan.

  
  


"Would you like to train with me," Barristan replied, Jon smiled at the knight, it was always a pleasure to train with a living legend.

  
  


"Barristan, what was my father like?" he asked once they were tired of training. Ser Barristan smiled.

  
  


"He was a great man my king, you know he used to sing for the people in the streets of disembarkation, we once disguised ourselves to escape through the streets and got drunk," Barristan replied with a smile, "Those were good times," he replied sadly.

  
  


Jon smiled at Barristan's memories of his father. "Tell me about my grandmother, Queen Rhaella.

  
  


"She was a great, strong woman who loved all her children, but your grandfather's abuse left a shadow of the woman she once was," Barristan replied sadly.

  
  


Jon sighed, "I would have liked to have met her, all of Rhaenys, my uncles.

  
  


"Rhaenys was a sweet girl, she used to play with her cat called Balerion" he paused before continuing "She didn't deserve that fate, sometimes I regret kneeling before Robert, your father would have made a great king".

  
  


Jon sighed "I vow to avenge us, Rhaenys, Aegon, I vow that when this war is over I will bring my family back home".

  
  


Barristan smiled "Then let's worry about winning this war".

  
  


"My king, a letter has arrived from Castle Black," Green replied as he entered his plot once he had finished sparring with Barristan. He picked up the satchel, realising it belonged to his great-uncle Aemon. He smiled as he began to read the letter.

  
  


"My dear nephew you don't know how glad I am that you were crowned king, I am so sorry for the death of your uncle Ned Stark, he was a great man who did the right thing for his family and the realm. I know you never wanted to be king nephew, but it is time for you to take your rightful place, you cannot allow the throne to belong to the bastard Lannister and his family, the throne belongs to our family to house Targaryen. I will tell you the same thing I told your grandfather Aegon, kill the boy and let the man grow up, it takes a man to lead the realm, I know you have lived your whole life as Jon Stark but it is time for you to be who you truly need to be, kill the Bastard Jon Stark, the realm does not need Jon Stark but Daeron Targaryen, kill the bastard and let Daeron grow up. I look forward to the news of your great victories, with much love your great uncle Aemon of House Targaryen."

  
  


Jon reflected on his words.

  
  


_Kill the bastard and let the man grow up._

  
  


_It will Uncle, I will avenge our family, the Lannisters will pay all their debts, because a Lannister always pays all his debts._

* * *

* * *

Tyrion Lannister

  
  


"They have my son," Tywin Lannister shouted hysterically. Tyrion would have laughed in his father's face were it not for the fact that his brother Jaime was being held hostage by the Hidden Dragon of the North.

  
  


Tyrion wanted to laugh at the situation, the honourable Ned Stark had lied to the whole realm to save his brother's son.

  
  


Successive Stark and Targaryen victories had left the Lannister lines vulnerable. Not only that, in the south Renly Baratheon had declared himself king and made a hasty alliance with House Tyrell and was on his way to King's Landing, with an army of over 80,000 soldiers.

  
  


At Dragonstone Stannis Baratheon had also declared himself king and was building his fleet. All of Westeros had descended into chaos within days.

  
  


"This is a great catastrophe, Jaime captured, the siege broken, Renly advancing from the south, perhaps we should sign a peace," Krevan replied.

  
  


Tyrion threw his goblet to the ground "Oh you have your peace, Joffrey gave it to us when he decided to kill Ned Stark" several nobles looked on uneasily.

  
  


"That is unheard of, we should regroup and march south, and stop Renly," replied one of the Lords present.

  
  


"Not you," Tywin suddenly shouted at Tyrion.

  
  


Tyrion sat waiting for his father's explanation. "This is unheard of, to think that Ned Stark would protect his sister's son," he replied with a sigh as he sat down.

  
  


"Well father, no one asked why Ned returned with a bastard and his sister's bones," Tyrion replied. His father looked him in the eye. "I don't know what madness possessed Cersei to behead Ned Stark, but we have lost a very valuable asset.

  
  


Tyrion shuddered at Jaime's plight. "The good thing is that we still have Sansa Stark, father can still be useful to us," Tyrion replied, his father nodding in confirmation.

  
  


"That's why you're going to King's Landing, you'll be the temporary hand, I want you to put Cersei in her place and keep an eye on the boy king, put him in line if you have to," Tywin replied.

  
  


Tyrion was astonished by his father's sudden confidence. "Why me and not someone else," he asked.

  
  


"Because you are my son, you are a Lannister," his father replied. Tyrion was filled with pride at those words, always expecting words of approval.

  
  


"I will do it father, what will you do, if we don't control the situation we will find ourselves between two armies," added Tyrion.

  
  


"I know, I will begin to reorganise our forces at Harrenhal, you will begin to organise the city's forces in case Stannis or Renly attacks," Tywin replied, looking at the map of Westeros.

  
  


"All right, that's how it's going to be done, father.

  
  


"One last thing, no bringing whores into the city, Tyrion," he replied in a stony, menacing voice. Tyrion shrank back and left the room ready to leave immediately for the capital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Reactions to Daeron's crowning in the rest of the realm.  
> 2\. Jon confronts the Mountain and a magical event occurs.


End file.
